


【游戏王 | 闇表】PET LOVER

by WinterLute11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLute11/pseuds/WinterLute11
Summary: #pwp，猫妖atm，宠物恋人设定





	【游戏王 | 闇表】PET LOVER

谁也无法解释，为什么三天前他从马路边捡来的那只黑色小猫，此刻会突然变成一名趴卧在他床上的陌生男子。

——虽然头顶毛茸茸的黑色耳朵，从身后长出的一条顺滑尾巴都能证明他确实就是那只猫没有错。

“嗯啊……！”

腿被掰开往更高处压了压，前列腺被埋得更深的性器顶戳着，游戏颤抖着张开嘴，却立刻被吻上，口中也是一阵大力的搅动。

快、快停……

双手攀上对方的肩，力气却已完全失尽，手指浅浅地推着，看上去反倒像是他动情地伸手环住了对方的颈项。

“这样才对嘛。”

陌生的男性声音，这还是他第一次听到人形化的“他”开口说话。对方的黑色猫尾此刻缠上了他的右腿，软软的摩擦感扫过游戏的敏感部位使他抑制不住地想抬腿猛踢，无奈大腿被压得死死的，他被激起那一瞬的反应最终只是使对方的性器往他身体里埋得又更深了些。

“啊！……够了，快，拔出……去”

对方唇移开时，他的声音已经软得像刚哭过一样，下身顶在对方腹部的性器也是一样泪汩汩地高抬着头。

“够了？”男人挑挑眉，黑色猫耳在头顶晃动了两下，“真不负责任呢，作为主人。”

“呜噫——”

腰也被双手环住撑起，游戏揪紧身下的被子，所能看到只是面前人居高临下地看着自己，嘴角的笑容危险到令他害怕。

“自顾自挑起宠物的性欲却放任不管，嗯？”已埋入最深处的性器抽出片刻又再次顶入最深处，游戏猛地震颤，却只能抬手掩住嘴，背靠着床板感受那几乎蔓延到地面与天花板的振动。

“自己舒服了就想喊停，哪有那么简单的事。”

猫的尾巴根部背部稍靠后的地方，据说是猫咪的敏感点。

游戏也是在意外中得知，抱着好奇——也因为刚从“宠物情人”店里买回的这只小黑猫似乎一直不怎么同他亲近，今天趁着喂食的空当，他就手贱地伸手去摸了一下……对方的那个敏感部位。

五秒内，他先是看到整个翘起的黑色尾巴，听到了从对方喉中发出的咕噜咕噜声，随后——他就被压住手腕按倒在了身后的沙发上，唇被立刻堵上，还未消散的鱼腥味和对方的舌一起侵入他的口腔中。

亚图姆其实没想过要这么快出手。

“宠物情人”的宗旨就是在于出售“宠物”兼“情人”，无论被卖给什么样的主人，他们作为商品在交易达成的那一瞬间，也就确定了和顾客的“婚恋关系”——只是游戏那天太匆忙离开以至于完全没听进去导购小姐的话。

他做好了和任何样貌的人交往的准备。

话是这么说，但游戏进店的那刻，他就感到一瞬的怦然心动。

从来没有的感觉，他甚至怀疑自己笼内的猫薄荷过量，但事实并非如此。

以猫的形态被对方选中，付款，买走，他的内心是有刹那狂喜的。

被带入游戏的家中，被他抱出笼子、抚摸、紧贴着他温暖的身体，作为猫的他面无表情，内心中却是生理的兴奋中透着一丝爪子不知道该往哪放的尴尬。

只是发觉到游戏似乎对他只有对待宠物的那种心思，他便放弃了最初就在对方面前人形化并解释清楚的念头，也为了强忍下自己的冲动，于是尽可能除了喂食，其他时间他都会尽量离这位浑身散发着吸引他心肺的荷尔蒙气息的主人远一点。

直到今天。

送上门来的佳肴，哪有不吃的道理。

TBC


End file.
